Naruto the Quarterling and Demigod
by Roman trooper
Summary: Even when he was young Naruto could see things other could not. Now in a twist of luck and fate he is to learn of the truth about parents and the world he lives in. first time writing a story review please.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Naruto. I wish I did at times

"thoughts"

"**NARUTO" **tailed beasts, Demons

Naruto was not in the best of moods today. He had just been for the past three hours running from rabid fan girls that seemed to have formed after the fourth Shinobi world war. And they seem to have gotten smarter. Instead of fighting each other for him they were working together. If it wasn't for the fact he had Shadow Clones he would have been caught over 20 times now.

"That was the third group in the last hour." Naruto looked around worrying. It had not been the best day for him. Somehow a fan girl got his keys and broke into his house with her friends while he was in the shower. Needless to say running around in his towel with girls on his tail made him wonder if Sasuke had to deal with this when they where in the Academy together.

"**Left." **Naruto ducked missing getting hit by a net. Growing, he increased his speed. He had found an Anbu ten minutes ago; stole his uniform and formed a henge around him making him look like Naruto. The funny part was watching him run away from the fan girls while yelling for his head.

Rolling to a stop he saw that the Anbu glaring at him, clad only in his underwear and mask.

"**Naruto, look at his eyes." **

"Why would I do that Kurama?" Kurama growed in his mind.

"**Because I don't think that he is a Konohagakure ninja" **Kurama stated, **"And his chakra is evil and decaying." **Naruto dodged a swipe from the not-Anbu and saw what Kurama was saying. The eyes of the not-Anbu were yellow and filled with hate. Seeing the eyes made Naruto feel cold and afraid. The not so Anbu narrowed his eyes and hissed. He started to steam and bubble up. Naruto could only stare as the man before him changed.

"What the fuck?" Naruto thought as he looked at the thing before him. It was about six feet tall with dark wings that looked like someone had set fire too. Its body was covered with blisters like it had been swimming in lava. Leaping away Naruto headed toward training ground 44. Looking back he saw that the not-Anbu turned into monster was in the air following.

"Hey guys, a little help? Like now!" He yelped as he dodged a vicious claw swipe.

"**Here use my wings"** said _Chōmei. _Closing his eyes Naruto felt the Biju's chakra moving though his body. Focusing it, a pair of wings sprouted on his back and he took to the night sky. The monster followed and it was now a game of luck. Naruto knew he was smaller and more mobile then the monster but the monster seemed far more faster, stronger, and had more flying expertise than him.

So focused on fleeing Naruto failed to see a tear in the sky in front of him, when he did it was to late. With a yell he was sucked though and it closed behind him. If one was there to see it, it would be like a light going out. One moment Naruto was there the next gone. The monster flew around screaming. Then in a flash of sliver and gold it died, crumbling like ash.


	2. The mother of the gods

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Naruto.

"thoughts"

"**NARUTO" **tailed beasts, Demons

"AHHHH," screamed Naruto as he was falling down the rabbit hole. _Chōmei's _chakra had disappeared after he had been sucked in. Now after falling for so long (or short) period of time Naruto was in his mind scape talking to his friends, the biju. Shukaku, the one tail raccoon. Matatabi, the two tails cat. Isobu, the three tails turtle. Son Gokū, the four tails monkey. Kokuō, the five tails dolphin-horse. Saiken, the six tails slug. Chōmei, the seven tails rhinoceros beetle. Gyūki the eight tails bull-octopus. And finally Kurama, the nine tails fox.

"Ok guys I have one question. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!" Naruto was smacked in the head by one of Kurama's tails.

"**No need to yell Naruto. We can hear you just fine." **Said Kurama, **"****we have no idea what that was other than that it wasn't alive or human."**

"**I say as soon as we find out where we are we go back and kill that fucke," **said Shukaku. **"****I want to see if a Sand Coffin can crush it and see if its insides are red.**

Matabi snorted. **"****Brother, you sensed the same thing we all did. And if Naruto didn't run what would have happened to our favorite kitten." **Naruto blushed. Matabi was like an older sister figure, and she had the habit of calling him kitten, like her previous host.

Son Gokū nodded and spoke. **"****Whatever that thing was I think that it was there on purpose. It only went after Naruto and no one could see it. Also there's the fact that even thought we were in the middle of the village, no one came to help."**

"**There's the fact that somehow the fan girls seemed to be a bit too well teamed up and the team work was over the top. Almost like they had the Sharingan and the Byakugan." **Stated Kokuō.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so. Their eyes were dark and now that I think about it, their chakra was like they were under an Genjutsu. Also only members of the Hyūga can have the Byakugan and Sasuke is the only holder of the Sharingan."

"**Unless one stole them there is no way one could have em, Kokuō, Naruto." **Said Gyūki. That made them all wonder why and how the FG's were connected to the monster. Naruto and the Biju knew that even thought the villages were at peace and more or less united, there was some who wish to return to the fighting. And that there were some in the village that hated Naruto and wanted the demon brat dead still.

Isobu and Saiken were silent, Isobu because he as trying to take a nap, Saiken because he had nothing to say. Kurama was resting, after combining his yin and yang halves he was not up to full strenght so the other tailed beast offered to help Naruto as he recovered. But now he was worried for his friend. Even if Naruto was an S class ninja, he still had his moments of complete stupidity.

"**I'm more worried about where we are going. It feels like when Obito and Kakashi used Kamui. Be ready for anything Naruto," **said Gyūki

Naruto nodded and returned to the real world. As he watched a light seemed to grow in front of him. To his wonder it seems to shine almost without hurting his eyes, but at the same time brighter than the sun. Then Naruto was swallowed by the light and knew no more.

"Ow ow ow," Naruto said as he held his head. It seemed that the light dumped him on a rocky outcrop on a mountain. The sky seemed darker with an ash cloud hanging. The earth seemed like a garden over run with green, and there was an underlining feeling in the air and in his bones of something wrong, terribly wrong. Naruto sat down and meditated, drawing in nature for sage mode. However as soon as he did released it with a gasp.

"What was that?" he thought, "that was too fast, almost if the chakra had never been used and wanted to be." That made no sense, usually he had to become one, but for some reason it wanted to be used. Like if was lonely and wanted to be accepted. If he hadn't stopped when he did he would have been turned to stone.

Taking a scroll from a seal on his arm, he unsealed some clothes (outfit from Pain's invasion of Konohagakure without the cape and head band). After changing he stood and started to climb the mountain, reasoning that he could see better.

"**Hey Naruto, is it just me or is there a reason why you are walking? Or are you just enjoying the sights of nothing?" **Asked Kurama. Naruto tripped and crashed on his face. Getting up he glared at his naval, were the seal for holding in the Biju was. "There is no need to explain other than I have been running for who knows how long and I fell though a hole in the sky so pardon me if I want to walk. Kurama stayed quite after Naruto's answer.

After walking up the mountain for a few minutes, Naruto spotted movement in the woods to the east of him. Squinting and adding chakra to his eyes to help he saw a lady running. But it was the things the chased her that made his blood boil. Three of the things that chased him earlier were after her like cats on a mouse. They were clearly out for blood if the looks of it were right.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto spotted a cliff that jetted out near the place they were running. Gathering chakra, he leaped towards it. Landing there he guessed that in five minutes they would pass under the cliff. Making two shadow clones, he waited to jump.

Rhea was tired. She had been running for what seemed like weeks. Even thought she was immortal, the stress of caring a baby and running away from the demons that her husband Kronos had hired to tell him when she gave birth (he said it was to protect her, the bastard). Her dress, once white lined with gold, now is torn, dirtied and now more than likely going to fall off her. Her bare feet ached with every step. She couldn't go into her true form because she was so tired. Then she tripped.

Her pursers surrounded her in a flash.


	3. The mother of the gods part 2

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Naruto.

"thoughts"

"**NARUTO" **tailed beasts, Demons

"_jutsu"_

"**Well, look what we have here. A Titaness that is almost like a poor little mortal. What way you boys, isn't she cute." **Leered one of the Demons that surrounded her. One of them proceeded to kick her. Rhea cried out in pain as it's force slammed her into the mountainside. As she crumbled to the ground her dress, already torn, reached the breaking point. Her breasts and nipples became exposed to the air and she tried her best to cover up.

If anything the three leers grew larger. They started to reach for her and she press against the rocks. Her fear became stronger as they got ever closer.

"**The boss did say to tell him when the brat is born but he didn't say what we could do to this wife. And whats in it for us? Only bits of man flesh. I bet he will not notice a bit missing from his wife." **one hissed out. The others eyes glittered with excitement and nodded. **"Also we can just say she was attacked by a human. After all, they are just mindless, stupid, and smelly beasts."**

"**I like that plan," t**he last said, **"but lets hurry it up, I'm starving." **They grabbed her and just as one was was about to take a bite, he was beheaded by a spinning ball of energy. The other two dodged as a glowing figure shouted, _"__Rasengan."_

Naruto POV

I stared at the monsters that have tried to molest and eat the woman behind me. I threw the Anbu jacket to her so she could cover up. The one that I beheaded stood up and threw me into the rock side leaving a good size two meter crater with me in the center. I stared in shock, after all, it had been dead a moment before. As if she had heared me the woman, Rhea I think her name was, spoke up. I didn't pay attention.

The three wannabe zombie brothers, I decided to call em that, glared at me in a mixture of hate, confusion, and fear (from the one I "killed'). Ugly one with a scars over his face seemed to be the defocto leader. The demon spoke up.

"**What are you doing, **_**Human**_**," **it spat the word human like it was garbage in its mouth. **"****Go back to your cave. This is a matter between your masters and better." **I narrowed my eyes at that. I did not like that he seemed like a certain suck up Uchiha or Hyūga clans. Not that they were all bad, but some seemed to have sticks up their asses.

"I am, as you see, defending her from you monsters. You have no right to harm an innosect woman that is pregant and expecting." I said, trying to play it cool even thought I afraid. Grasping a Kunai from his pocket he prepped for battle.

Normal POV

His chakra flared and poofs were heard. The monsters', plus Rhea's, eyes widen with shock. Instead of one human there was now fifty-one. The clones rushed forward and the Demons were hard pressed. Naruto grabbed Rhea and carried her bride style away from the fight. I'm Naruto whats your name," he asked.

"...Rhea..." Rhea said shyly. She blushed, and inside her mind she was trying to understand what was happening. No mortal should be able to do even half the things this one was doing. Her husband, Kronos, and the rest of the titans had made sure of that. But why was this one different?

"Nice to meet you Rhea, I'm Naruto." Naruto said with a smile. Rhea was now more confused. She could tell Naruto wasn't speaking in any language that she knew, but she could understand him. It made no sense, unless... No, she shook her head. That was a myth, a story Gaia told her and her siblings. There was no such thing, after all she was an immortal and has seen everything. But this human was different.

While Rhea was having her mental war, Naruto and the Biju were thinking about the monsters that they have been fighting. Naruto almost blacked out when one of the shadow clones memories came. He was able now to slow down but he didn't. The clones' memories were telling him to run, runaway, and never look back. The raw evil that was in the memories of their deaths in the monsters eyes made Naruto want to hide and stay away from the things.

Mind scape

Unknown to Naruto, Kurama and the rest of the Biju were talking about the monsters. And how they were alive. Kurama was the only one that has been "dead", but even he was at a lost. However they knew that they had to help Naruto to the fullest, or else their favorite human would die.

Real World

It had been over an hour since Naruto and Rhea met. They were heading towards Crete, where Rhea said she would bare her child. She told him of her husband, how her father foretold him that his a child of his would over throw him, and how Kronos, in order to stop it, ate five of her children. Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hera. At least he thought that was their names.

Rhea also said that her husband would come as soon as he hears that she has given birth to eat her child. That made Naruto mad. He was an orphan and didn't want that to happen to anyone, so he was plotting on how to trick Kronos. Who knew that pranks would be so useful in real life?

Rhea look at the blond every so often. She thought that she could sense the power of one of her children flowing though him, but that was just a mothers want for her children... right? But at the same time she could sense a more older and stronger power in him, untapped. He had said he wasn't from this reality, but came on accident, so she thought maybe it was just something to do with his homeland.

"Hey Rhea, is the baby a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"A boy," she said with a small, sad smile. She asked, "Why do you need to know?"

"i have thought of an idea that will save your kid and trick Kronos. You said I felt like one of your kids so I'll make a earth clone the shape and size of your baby that looks the same for Kronos to eat. Then your kid would be safe for a while till he can defeat his father"

Rhea was stunned. She had thought of using a rock for Hades and Poseidon, but for the former he could not in time. The latter Kronos could tell it wasn't his child. So she asked him how it would work stating what she had tried. Naruto explained in his 'special' way.

**Alright third chapter up. Up next is Naruto's fight with Kronos. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have the fourth in before school starts again. See you all soon.**

**Review**

**Bye'Bye**


	4. The battle starts

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Naruto.

"thoughts"

"**NARUTO" **tailed beasts, Demons

"_jutsu"_

Kronos was uneasy. Earlier he sense an intrusion in this domain of time. It was brief but he was worried what it means for the future. Then there was the fact that Rhea was pregnant with his child, who could over throw him. As he sat on his throne on Mount Othrys he grow more and more restless. The minions of his ally were to bring in Rhea hours ago when we fled to birth her child. Yet she wasn't.

A shadow in the corner of the dim room wavered and out come a clouded in shadow being. The only things Kronos could make out was its burned and blacked wings plus its blood red eyes. The firgure is about six feet tall and has a blade unsheathed in its clawed hands. It walked up to his throne and gave a short bow.

"**Kronos..." **It hissed, making a shiver go up his spine, the thing seemed to smile at his discomfert. **"It seems that that your wife has gotten aid, and powerful aid it is. Three of my men were killed after defeating decoys."**

Kronos snarled. "looks like your so called men were as useless as I thought. I should have asked one of my brothers, perhaps Krios, he says he gets all the boring jobs."

"**He wouldn't be able to, that weakling would be bored and let her get away everytime. At least my men let you be able to eat five of her children."**

"Be it so, I am going to handle this myself. If she is allied with the one who has entered my domain, that one will die." with hearing Kronos's words, the being bowed again and left. Kronos stood and stared out the nearest window towards Crete. He knew that Rhea claimed that Koios said to bare here child there, but something told him that this was a part of something bigger.

Naruto and Rhea were camped in a cave at the base of Mount Ida. There they were met my nine Nymphs, one who told Naruto her name, Hagno. He didn't understand why the Nymphs were blushing every time he looked their way. He stood at the entrance, trying not to look at the birthing, to give Rhea respect. To pass the time he was talking to Kurama and the rest of the Buju... while playing poker.

"I see you and rise five." Naruto said.

"**I fold," **said Matatabi, **"the monsters seem to be fast on land and in the air, also their hands are tipped with claws. Strong, fast-reflexes, and in the shadows hard to see."**

"**I add one, and fold too," **stated Gyūki.

Shukaku, Isobu, and Son Gokū frowned and passed. They had nothing to bet and had nothing to show.

Kokuō snorted. **"****Next time lets see if we can make them fly though rock." **Naruto and the rest of the Biju smiled at that. Kurama tipped his dealer hat and smiled. Naruto couldn't understand how he got one in the first place but decided not to comment. After all, it made the game more fun. But Saiken was watching the "bank" after a winning streak of ties between Naruto and Chōmei almost broke out into a fight.

Naruto grinned as he looked at the pile and at his hand. He had a winning hand if played right. But then Chōmei said royal flush, mixed. With that Naruto grinned and showed his hand, royal flush, same soot. The Biju groaned as he collected the winnings. So far, Naruto had been playing well, but that win but him in the lead and the winner.

"good game, gentlemen and women" he said. The tailed beasts rolled their eyes. Kurama spoke up, **"****Naruto, it may be that you are good at poker but how are you going to get us home? If you havn't noticed, but we are in unknown territory. And your arm needs to be looked at. It isn't your real one, and it needs to be checked every so often."**

Naruto smiled. "You don't have to worry, Dattebayo." And his smile fell at his tic. The tail beast roared with laughter, but his sister smacked him on the head. Naruto tried and failed to hide a snicker as Matatabi ranted at Kurama.

Hagno looked at the blonde that was sitting at the opening of the cave. At this moment of time Rhea's contractions had stopped, but everyone could tell the baby was ready to be borne. However Rhea didn't want the mortal nearby. Hagno and her sisters agreed. It wasn't because they disliked him, far from it, but mortals could not see the birthing of a god due to the power they channel without focus till its over.

The more see looked at him the more see saw why Rhea liked him. For a mortal, he was quite handsome and cute, like a fox. But she could not understand why he was so different from the rest of the mortals. All the mortals she has seen were stupid, weak, and easily scared. This one was powerful and brave. But stupid still, but not as dumb as the rest of his kind.

To the left of her the ground shook and rose to become a clocked woman. Seeing this she bowed low to the sleeping lady. "Gaia."

" Hagno," the lady spoke, "how goes the birth?"

"Fine, my lady. He shall be born before the day is done."

"Hmm." Gaia walked forward, at least that's what Hagno thought she did, its hard to tell when its mother earth. She stopped by the blonde and looked at him. "Who's this little mortal?"

"That's Naruto. I don't know him, I met him when he and Rhea came here. She said that he saved her from Kronos's monsters. Otherwise I have no idea." Gaia nodded and poked him. Frowning when she got no reponse, she did it again. And again, and so forth. Hagno just watched as the mother earth poked and shook the man, trying to get his attention.

Finally Naruto reacted by shouting, "Stop it!" Gaia stopped and took a step back.

"Do you know who I am, boy?" she asked him, rather nicely.

"Nope," he answers, "should I?" she shakes her head. Hagno looked at Gaia with an odd look. Usally Gaia wasn't this nice to a mortal, but then again this wasn't a normal mortal. Gaia was about to answer when she stops and becomes visually worried.

"My lady, is something wrong?" Asks Hagno. Gaia nodded.

"My son Kronos has left Mount Othrys and is heading this way. I cannot stop him in time for Rhea to move to save her son" she said. Gaia, Naruto and Hagno looked at each other.

Naruto spoke up, "I maybe able to stall him for a bit. But not for long because I have to maintan this Jutsu to hide use and the Jutsu to trick him."

"Explain."

Naruto did and after telling how by using a rock, a Genjutus, and acting skills he would save the baby god. Gaia nodded. "it is a good plan, but I can handle the hiding of the cave. Also I can use my power to trick Kronos into eating this rock."

"Great, i'll be able to take on Kronos with all I got." Naruto Leaped up and started to run towards Mt. Othrys, intending to stall Kronos for as long as possible.

"Do you think he can stall Kronos?" Hagno asked Gaia as they walked into the cave.

"Maybe," she responded, "there's something that makes me want to trust him."

Kronos was halfway to the cave when he leaped back to avoid a hail of Kunai. Swinging his Scythe, he hits a log. Spinning around he sees Naruto with a Kunai in each hand.

"Hello, you must be Kronos," he spoke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I challenge you."

**Cliffhanger I know i'm evil. The next chapter is mainly fighting with a special insight into Naruto's goddly parent. **

**Review please I like hearing from others and getting new ideas**


	5. Kronos, Krios, and Altas

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Naruto.

"thoughts"

"**NARUTO" **tailed beasts, Demons

"_jutsu"_

"Hello, you must be Kronos," he spoke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I challenge you."

Kronos didn't know what to think. He, a 20 foot tall and armored immortal was being challenged by a six foot tallish mortal man, without armorer. Also, the man held himself like a titan, that was not tolerated. No, this man wasn't one at all. Power flowed out of him and the was something about him that put Kronos on edge.

Taking his weapon, he spoke out with a growl. "Move out of the way, brat."

"NO." At that Kronos slashed at this "Naruto's" legs. Naruto jumped forward, bypassing the blade as he rolled into a ball. He then disappeared from sight then he reappeared. Kicking his feet out while flying towards Kronos, he shouted, "Dynamic Entry, dattebayo." Kronos waved his hand and just before Naruto could hit time, he froze.

"What/**What!?"**, Naruto and the Biju thought. No matter how hard, Naruto tried, he could not move. Kronos smirked.

"Oh, you did not know? I am the lord of time, brat, and nothing and no one is stronger than I." Naruto smiled at that. And then he went poof. The real Naruto smirked at the clones memory of Kronos's flabbergasted face. Naruto was heading toward Kronos's home, to see if he could do what ninjas did best, that is, surprises. He had made several batches of Shadow clones. One batch to anger Kronos and make him forget about Rhea; another several for his brothers and other family members. Also several in-case the others run into problems.

Kronos, of course, had no idea what happened. First he had that odd human, then it was gone.

"Hiya, Kro, Heads up!" Confused, Kronos did, and to his horror, saw what was about to hit him. Not that it was a good thing. A mix of poo and pee splattered across his face, leaving brown all over. He swiped his hand across his face to clear the stuff off his eyes.

Naruto clone two and three were laughing till they felt a forbearing shadow of death. They picked out from behind a tree over looking Kronos. They paled at the sight. A dark aura was surranding the titan lord, filling the air with the promise of pain and death. Kronos's eyes flash when he spotted the two.

"_**DIE!"**_

"Missed me, ya goat!" Yelled a clone of Naruto as he dodged a swipe from Krios's sword. Krios as almost glowing with rage as the clone kept running around, (Thanks to Kurama's power). He blocked a thrust to the side and countered with Lava Release chakra mode punch. Krio backed away clutching his melting armor.

Glaring, he aimed a punch at the clone's head, only to hit a log. Growing, he looked around trying to spy that, in his mind, insufferable blonde. Seeing movement in the bushes to his right he picks up a rock, and throws it at the movement. He then hears the wonderful sound of something getting crushed. Smiling, thinking he had killed the blonde hair mortal, he turned and started to walk away, putting away his sword. As he was going he smelled something cooking.

Hungary he headed towards the scent. Was he went though the underbrush, he heard the sounds of females voices. Grinning, he stepped out of the tree line. The three girls stopped their conversation and look at him. Krio saw a feast before him. Roast boar, apples, berries, and dinks. Clearing his voice, Krios spoke up.

"Good evening my dears, is there a chance I could have some of your food?" The three blondes gigged and nodded towards each other. Two of them ran over and each took hold of one of his arms and dragged him forward. Krios grinned seeing their assets. Never seeing the glint of mischief in their eyes.

Sitting down he accepted a plate of food handed by the third girl. He then took a bite.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" He screeched, as fire spewed out of his mouth. He grabbed a jug of water and drunk as fast as he could. He then trew the jug at the one who severed him shouting, "'WHAT WAS THAT!" Poof was his answer

The other two undid the sexy no jutsu and laughed at him. And ran away. Krios, started to fallow till he felt something overhead. He looked to see a massive hunk of metal heading strait for him.

"Fuck me."

Altas was having a good day, if he could say so himself. He was resting by a tree on a hill overlooking a lake. Clones numbers 7-10 were trying to think of a way to prank him. Clone seven peeked out from behind a tree and watched the titan. Seeing that he had not woken up, he turned to his clone brethren.

"Any ideas?" he asked

"Nope." Said #8. #9 shrugged.

"I've got one," ten spoke up, "remember how we pranked the Inuzuka clan" The others grinned. Remembering that time when the boss sprayed the compound of said clan with things that cats love. Needless to say it was the war of cats and dogs. It took the entire Anbu force, the whole clan and several Genin teams to clean up the mess. The best part was when the wife of the leader of the fire nations cat, thought he didn't know it at the time, defeated several of the Inuzuka dogs by itself.

"Oh, lets make it Bunnies instead of cats," one stated. The other looked at him as if he was crazy. "What, it would be funny." The group went to work. One went to collect a rabbit so they could make sure it worked and also to set on Altas. After looking into several holes he spotted one that had sure signs that a rabbit lived there.

Grabbing a smoke bomb he tossed it into the hole and waited for the rabbit to come out. Smoke came out but there was no rabbit. Frowning he reached into the hole.

"What are you doing?" Hitting his head so fast he was shocked that he wasn't dispelled, he turned to see a girls standing there. She was 5'3, with black eyes and hair. She then spoke again saying, "well?"

"I'm trying to catch a rabbit." He stated, then after a thought, "alive." She looked at him like he had been hit on the head too many times.

"Ok" she said slowly. She then asked, "whats your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, whats yours?"

"Zoe, Zoe Nightshade."

**Ok chapter 5 done. I know that many of you want me to wright longer chapters, and I will. After this one. For those who have reviewed, I give my thanks.**


	6. chapter 6

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Naruto.

"thoughts"

"**NARUTO" **tailed beasts, Demons

"_jutsu"_

Konoha

Hinata was looking for Naruto. For the past week, Naruto wasn't seen any where in the village. Kakashi ordered all ninja to look for the blonde after he had not turned up three days ago. She, Anko, and Sakara broke into his house, only to find it empty. However, there was signs that someone or _something_ went thought his room looking for something. Whatever it was, it wasn't alone. Now she was part of the team following the trail.

Shikamaru spoke up. "This is troublesome."

"What is Shikamaru?" Asked Ino.

"This trail. Its too much like someone trying to lead us somewhere. There's the fact that Naruto disappeared without much of a trace. The only thing found where scent ended was an odd dust. Plus there's the fact that who would do this?"

"There are some groups that wish that the odd order came back," Shino pointed out, "and Naruto is a hero from the 4th war. If he was killed and one of the villages was blamed, war would break out."

"But which group could capture Naruto, and sneak around a ninja village? Most of them are weapons dealers and few groups have enough rouge ninja." Pointed out by Rock Lee. Sakara wasn't voicing her option. She was thinking about what Tsunade told her.

_Flashback_

"Whats wrong Tsunade?" Asked Sakaru.

"This is whats wrong," she said holding up a small vial. Sakara looked.

"I see nothing."

"That's because there is nothing now. It was a small bit of tissue when I got it. Now its gone."

"That's not possible." Said Sakara, "nothing can disappear without leaving something in its place. The law of matter states so."

"That's because its not of matter that we know of." Tsunada and Sakara turned to see Orochimaru and Shizune entering the lab. Orchimaru continued; "I've been doing experiments on bio matter for a long time. This wasn't bio matter."

"Then what is it?"

_End Flashback_

"What if we aren't dealing with humans at all?" she asked herself. She prayed to Kami that she was wrong, however, Kami wasn't going to be with her.

-Line break-

"Come and get me, you dumb walking clock." Taunted a clone of Naruto as he tree ran from Kronos. Kronos had never dealed with a human like this before and now he knew he hated them more that ever. And this one, he decided was one he would love to kill slowly and painfully.

"No over here, you snail!" Yelled another. Yes Kronos hated Naruto. So far the blonde has thrown dung, rotten eggs, a creamy white substance that he did not want to know what it was, lead him into several traps and pitfalls; plus one that when he activated it, smashed his balls. They regrew, he was an immortal after all, but it still hurt.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, releasing a wave of energy. The two clones yelped and they were dispelled. Kronos smiled, true there was now a 50 foot wide crater, but the blonde, he was sure was dead.

"Well he's dead." Kronos mumbled. He then felt a chill go up and down his spine. He slowly turned around and spotted something he did not need to see. The blonde was alive and there was 10 of him. All of which were in various biju forms but one. That single one spoke up.

"Here's what we are thinking. You have two choices; first you go back to your throne, leave your kids alone after you barf 'em out, and a live long, if not rotten, life of immortality. Or we can send you back in pieces. You have 10 seconds. Oops, times up, ok guys light him up.

Everyone in Greece heard Kronos scream for mercy. The biju were happy, Kronos thought that the giant animal things that were Naruto, but in reality, the biju were in control. Shukaku, in particular was especially happy.

"_**Sand tsunami**_**," **he roared with a glee. A wave of sand cut Kronos off from behind. _**Matatabi then used **__Katon: Mouse Hairball _and sent the homing mice after him. He destroyed several, but most of them got though, was went under his armor and exploded. He screams when they explode on sore and already injured spots.

The naruto clone was watching the beat down while eating popcorn. He saw Kurama fire up a beast ball and fire it laser form. He grabbed a handful of popcorn, put it in his mouth and chewed as he watched Kronos be shot in the air and Chōmei slam him with his tail. Kronos hit the ground with a bang.

Tossing a pop into his mouth, he smiled. "This is better than watching Jiraiya getting beaten for peeking." He thought.

-Line Break-

Zoe as watching Naruto with interest. It wasn't everyday she talked to a male that was so... different... than what she had been around. He treated her as an equal and as a friend even thought they had just met. Right now Zoe and Naruto were trying to get that rabbit.

"Get back here," she shouted at the rabbit that had escaped their grasp for the past 36 minutes. Growling she watched as 'Naruto' had the same problem. He had told her that he was a clone, and this boss was heading towards Mt Othrys. She said that he was crazy, that he wouldn't be able to survive Kronos's wrath.

He said that he didn't care. All he was trying to do was keep the titan lord distracted so Rhea could give birth to Zeus in secret. On one hand she was shocked that someone could be that selfless. On the other, she found that slightly wonderful.

"Ga, you stuoid rabbit, stop hitting me. OW, HEY I NEED THOSE!" There was the fact he was an idiot thought. She winced as he got a rabbit, but it hammered its hind legs into his crotch. The clone fell to his knees, holding his second head in pain. He had , after he met Zoe, on put a seal on that gave him more durability than a normal shadow clone.

The rabbit hopped away and Zoe came over to check on Naruto. "You ok, Naruto?" She asks, Naruto stared at her with pain filled eyes.

"Do...I...look...OK?" he manages to hiss out in pain. She looks on him with pity. He then becomes alert and takes several throwing stars from his pocket and flings them towards the bushes to the Northeast of them. Zoe was about to ask him why he did so before he covered her mouth with her hand. They watched as nothing happened, and she was about to ask him why till she saw the snake.

"Naruto," she said slowly, "why are you trying to kill a harmless snake?"

"No, its not harmless. It's not a normal snake, it feels like its pure evil."

Zoe snorted. "Please, it's just a harmless snake. There's nothing to be jumping about." She started to walk forward. She then turned to look at him and started to say something, so only Naruto saw that the 'snake' change and cry out.

It happened so fast, it happened so slow, amazingly, both statements are true. Naruto threw a star at the Demon as Zoe turned to Naruto cry of warning. The Demon lunged forward and grabbed her, taking to the air. As naruto watched, two more came out, each wielding a weapon. The one to he's left was reddish in color and held a mace and shield. The other was purple and had a crossbow.

That one opened fire and its companion charged.

-Line Break-

Naruto stared at the mountain in front of him. If it wasn't for the dark feeling he got from the fortress he would have said it was a piece of art come to life from Yakuma Kurama's dreams. He turned to the sound of earth moving, ready for anything, bit relaxed when he saw that it was Gaia. He didn't understand why she was aslppe, but thought nothing of it.

"Oh, Gaia, you startled me." he said while scratching his head. Gaia anime sweat dropped. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Rhea?

"I am, I just wanted you to know that the plan to hide her birthing is underway. In five minutes, there will be a lot of noise."

"Oh. Well thanks, it would make storming the fortress easier it then. While the guards aren't looking by the noise I can enter by climbing the wall." Gaia shock her head.

"The fortress was built by the titan's brothers, the Hekatonkheires. It is impossible, even for Kronos to enter if the gate is closed. It stops all divine power from entering and motals will die if they cross, however, there is a way for you to enter. If we can find a distraction, the titans still there will come to see." she looked at Naruto and hummed.

"Uh, Gaia, why are you staring like that?" Naruto stared to sweat and back away from Gaia. "And why are you grinning like tha...HEY STOP TAKING OFF MY PANTS!

-Line Break-

Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, Oceanus, Prometheus, and Epimethus stared at the newcomer. They had been talking and drinking, bored (as a immortal, things get old fast). Then came along a whiskered blonde human who challenged them to a game. They had thought that they would win easily.

They were wrong.

Out of 156 games that hey have chosen, the newcomer, Naruto, has won 49 of them. Only Koios and Prometheus were the closest. That's when Iapetus had an idea. The six Titans got together and whispered the plan. Unfortunately for them, and fortunately for Naruto, Naruto heard every word.

"How is that mortal winning so much? Its not possible for one to win so much. Heck, even Kronos loses, even if he makes us say he wins." Said Oceanus.

"Koios and Prometheus, what say you?" Asked Hyperion.

Prometheus spoke first, "I do not know. These games are pure chance and luck."

Koios smiled slowly. "Why don't we raise the stake in the next game? The wage would be his life." The six grinned at that. However, they were about to learn that to gamble against Naruto is to lose. If there is a limit, he will break it.

'Naruto' grinned when one of his brother clones dispelled, with information that he could use. He spoke up as the six titans came back to the area they were using. "Hey, I have a bet. What how you say if I wager if that Atlas came running though here being chased by giant rabbits screaming?"

"We douth that, so here the bet then, if he doesn't come running by what you said, we get to skin you. If he does you get a single boom from us. We swear on the Styx" Said Iapetus. The other nodded.

Naruto smirked. "Same."

_flashback_

"Hey where's number 9?" Asked number ten. The others shrugged, and they forgot about poor nine, who was dealing with getting a bunny. "Well we have all we need."

"Yeah, a bunch of carrots and female rabbit poo." one stated. The grouped grinned evilly. Atlas shuddered in his sleep, not knowing why he felt dread.

"Who's going to spray him?" Asked #7 after they had crushed and mixed the formula together. They all truned and looked at #8, the one who thought up the plan. He let out some air, took in a deep breate and took the bottle. As like a ninja (he is one) he ran stealth-like towards the titan. The other hide in the trees in the forest nearby.

#8 started to spray on the formula on Atlas. He knew he had only a short period of time before the titan awoke. He was right, he was half way done when he awoke. Seeing the blonde, Atlas jabbed with his spear. The clone dodged, but the bottle broke, spilling over the titans face.

Atlas POV

I awoke to this blonde haired human spraying me with something. Angry I jabbed at him but the bottle he held broke over my face. He disappeared from my sight after that. I didn't care. I stood up and stretched. I heard a twig snap, and turned. There at the bottom of the hill was a 4 foot tall rabbit. Make that several. I was puzzled till they all charged at me with their teeth bared.

Normal POV

"AAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Atlas. The Naruto clones felt pity when they saw what was happening to the titan. He was covered by rabbits that were biting and clawing at him, trying to eat the 'carrot' their minds thought was there. And the scent of a female ready for sex was driving them into a frenzy. Then one bit Atlas's second head.

He screamed loud and ran away.

_End Flashback_

"He will be here in three.. two.. one..."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The six titans and one clone watched with horrid fascination as Atlas ran though the clearing, with rabbits on is tail with hearts in their eyes. Then out of nowhere, Krios came a-running. Blind siding Atlas. As they tumbled end over end, a piece of Atlas's toga ripped of on a tree.

The Titans and Naruto, (not including Krios and Atlas) watched as the rabbits shredded the tree like it was nothing. Then they left, leaving no trace that they were there. Atlas and Krios stopped at the edge of the clearing. And as they got untangled, a massive hunk of metal boulder slammed into them driving them into the ground.

"I win the bet then." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, Oceanus, Prometheus, and Epimethus nodded slowly. After seeing that, it was clear that Naruto won...again. Naruto took out a sheet of paper and wrote a contract. It stated that that the six titans, namely Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, Oceanus, Prometheus, and Epimethus, had to grant Naruto one boom when he wanted it.

They signed it, and swore on the Styx to uphold it.

**OK, this is the longest chapter I've done. I think all my chapters might be this long or longer. In order to esplain why Naruto doen't go into sage mode, it is because he cannot. Remember, if he takes in to much he becomes a toad statue. Right now the sage energy entering would turn him into one in a minute, so he cannot do so. Pairing is undecided at this time. I will make it awhile till I put up a poll for it. Till then, it could be anyone. But it is not a harem. ****review please!**


	7. naruto james bond style

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Naruto.

"thoughts"

"**NARUTO" **tailed beasts, Demons

"_jutsu"_

Sasuke was having a good dinner, made of cooked fish and mushrooms; if one could say for a traveler. He thought back to Konoha and the last shinobi war. And how he had been as a person. As he stared at the fire's flames that reached to the sky above with life and fury, he thought how it could have gone differently. He heard the sound of the trees creak and moan as a breeze blow though the campsite, and heard the sound of someone... screaming?

Quickly drawing his clock around him, he raced towards the sound, carried by the wind. As he got closer, he heard the sounds of fighting and saw a ridge lit by an orange glow. He used Shunshin no Jutsu to get to a large rock on it and stared at the valley before him. Once was a town, was now aflame, burning. The fire was roaring with anger and hunger as it speared though the woods from the town with a vengeance.

Strange beings like no other flew though the sky, diving and attacking the town's folk that ran from the fire. He saw one without mercy, rip a woman in two by pulling on her head and legs. Hes blood ran cold when he saw another staking forward towards a group of children, no more than 6 or so in age with twin swords of unknown design in its clawed hands. _"__Amenotejikara"_

"**Come here little children of Adam and Eve, it is time for you to die."** The demon spoke out with a hiss to the children, that were crying in terror and fear. **"Yes, squeal little ones, fed me with your fear and terror, DIE!"**

It raises the sword in its right hand and trusts it forward, only to have it blocked by Sasuke holding on to his own sword to stop it from impaling a girl. Sasuke's muscles groaned under the pressure; he knew that he had little time to act. The demon swords inched closer and he could smell rotting meat in its maw. He ducked under its wings as it suddenly pushed forward, unbalancing him.

Twisting he turned and missed getting split in two. However he fell over a large piece of burning timber and crashed with a grunt. His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated and he was ready to cast _Amaterasu_ as soon as the being was in sight. It was not to be, as the flames hid the monster. It laughed at him, daring him to find it and Sasuke shivered at the sound. It was if once, long ago it was a beautiful thing to hear, full of joy and happiness. Now it was full of darkness and hate.

"**So the little ape has bite, eh. Good, its no fun when all your prey only screams and cry's for mercy." **Sasuke leaped back to avoid being beheaded. "_Amaterasu" _he thought, activating his power. The demon leaped into the fire and smoke, stopping Sasuke from fully hitting him. This went on for a while, with each passing minute the monster caused more blood from Sasuke to come forth with its attacks. Sasuke felt like he was a genin again battling Haku.

But unlike then, he was now a kage level ninja, and a veteran of the forth war. But the laughter was getting to him. It mocked at him, made him feel fear and question the sanity of his opponent. The screaming of the towns folk as gone now and he could feel the stares of many of the things simalr to the one he was fighting watching him like vultures. Having enough he ran towards the mainstreet to see if he could flush out his enemy.

However he was wrong. Standing at the end of the street was his foe, resting as if he had been there this whole time. All sides had beings similar to it, as well as odd men with their faces covered in shadows. A wind blew caring the scent of blood and death. He was about to attack when the being took out from behind him a child, no more than 4 years of age, head held in one of his hands.

-Line Break-

"!CUTE!" That's all Naruto heard before he was surrounded by a bunch of women. Gaia had stripped him of his shirt and pants and dressed him in what she called a toga. He thought it was more of a bed sheet, but he kept to himself. After all, weren't the rest of the male immortals wearing them? He tried to escape from the female titan's hands as they tried to get closer than the rest of them.

Gaia could only sweat drop at the actions of the immortals and Naruto's yelps. She had dressed him in a light orange toga with a gold trim that showed off his body to the fullest. She had also brushed his hair so it lay back. Over all, his look made even her blush. Gaia wished that Rhea could see the human. Even thought she was giving birth at the time, something or someone that was close to her would help; even though that he would die...

Naruto was freaking out. This was similar to the fan girls that he ran away from earlier before he came to the strange land. Then he met Rhea, who was trying to give birth on the run from her husband. Then in order to buy her more time, distract the Titan king and as many of his followers as possible so that none of them knew that Zeus was alive and not eaten.

He had angered Kronos, Atlas, Krios. He had tricked Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, Prometheus, and Epimethus into playing games instead of paying attention to their domains and got a deal that would be good to cash in one day. He didn't know why, but the deal seemed to be important to the future somehow. He had met several new people like Gaia and Zoe, but he was still no where near to finding to getting home.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand that trailed down is chest. "Mmm, you feel so strong," a silky voice whispered in his left ear. Another woman placed his right arm between her breasts and nibbled at his right ear. He blushed as he felt her skin rub against his arm. He yelped as the first one tweeted one of his nipples. His breates were coming in gasps now, as his body was becoming more aroused to the care he was under. Another woman came forward and kneed before him be for starting to rub her hands up and down his thighs. Poof.

The women stared at the log that had appeared were the boy/man had been, nailed to it was: "You will never take me alive! -Naruto." they all turned to see him run off into the woods. A breeze blew gently thought before one shouted, "DIBS!" they all raced after him while all the he screamed out "WHY!?"

-Line Break-

"This is team Alpha calling team Beta you read me over?" Said the head clone of team Alpha.

"This is team Beta. Looks like the boss has cleared out the place of the female populace."

"Time till they come back?" the leader of team Beta turned towards one of his fellow clones that was holding a compressible telescope to his eyes. In the scope he could see the boss being cased by the horde of women like wolves do to their prey. He looked at the leader and said somethig that no one could hear.

"What was that?" Asked Beta team leader.

"Unknown, other than we my need a body bag for the boss. Those females look like they are going to tear him apart to get a piece of him." Beta team leader shivered like the rest of his command of twenty clones. They all started to pray that he would make it and if things went faster south for the boss, team zeta would help. The team leader touched his earpiece for the radio and told Alpha team what was happening and that he was good to go.

"Alright men, lets go," said team leader alpha, "Gaia has given us about five minutes to enter before her path needs to disappear so lets move." They went into the tunnel they Gaia made, after traveling for three minutes (Anbu running speed) they made it to the end. The leader gave the code hand signal to cover up their faces. He then choose three members of his team to go on ahead to check the area before the rest came up.

The three came forward, each had a different mask; Bear, Wolf, Fox. Dress in the village Anbu atire, they used Jiaiya's Transparent Escape Technique to hide themselves and they moved forward quickly and silently. They disappeared from sight and the only trace that they were there was the stone above the end of the tunnel moving.

Bear, Fox, and Wolf found themselves in a dimly lit hallway. There was strange fire lighting the place. Wolf and Fox split off, each going to the ends of the hall. Bear went towards the doorway that was the closest to the entrance they just used. Placing his ear to the door, he heard nothing. He opened the door to make sure that no one was there. Seeing none, he closed the door.

Wolf got to his end of the hall. Hiding in the shadows he checked to see if anyone was coming. However all he could see was that the hallway ended here and there wasn't a door in sight. He started back, but then his hand brushed against the wall, setting ripples in it. "Genjutsu?" He thought, he quickly got Bears attention, giving the hand sign that he was going to check things out.

Fox gave the all clear sign on his side. Bear decided to give the go ahead for the rest of the team to come in. They did with the grace of the bosses training of many years of stealth. They grouped into tree man teams and split up down the hall towards the end were Fox checked out. Both Bear and Fox went to join Wolf at the end of the hall were he had disappeared.

-Line Break-

The six titans that Naruto's clone tricked were watching the most interesting thing that they had seen in a long time. They had just watched Atlas and Krios getting crushed by a giant piece of metal that they thought must have been around 46 tons. They had reformed but were very, very, VERY pissed off. Hyperion, Iapetus, Koios, Oceanus, Prometheus and Epimethus were eating popcorn as 'Naruto' was running around with a sword and spear trying to either: A) behead him B) skibob him C)gut him like a fish D) skin him or E) all of the above. The other Naruto that they had made the deal with was nowhere to be seen.

"Missed me!" Yelled the clone as he avoided getting sliced open like string cheese by bending over his heels to miss getting hit by a swing of Koio's sword.

"Then hold still so we can hit you." Hollered Atlas as he trust with his spear. The clone yipped as he just by a millimeter missed getting a gender change. He then used a quick substitution with a log to give him some breathing room. He looked around the destroyed landscape. There was trees uprooed and massive changes in the landscape when he had used earth and water jutsus to either block, dodge, or counter-attack the two Titans that were loving the idea that his head should be mounted on a wall.

Taking a deep breath, he went thought the handsigns and expelled a blast of air by hitting his stomach saying, _"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullets." _Several compressed air balls came fly from his month towards the two titans. Atlas slashed at one of them, dissipating it, but was struck by another and flew several meters away. Koios was more lucky. He was able to get out of the way, however, his sword was knocked from his hands and flew spinning into the air.

The clone got an idea. He quickly got into his mindscape and contacted Saiken. "Saiken, can you help me with something? I need to use _Explosive Bubble_ jutsu."

"**Sure thing Naruto. Heads up thought, we are heading towards your location. Kronos has defeated Isobu, Kokuo, Gyuki, and Shukaku. We are hard press right now to stop him"**

"Thanks for the heads up Saiken."

"**Your welcome. Be careful, he is madder than Kurama was when Chomei tricked him into eating a hornets nest when we were younger."**

"**HEY, I HEARD THAT!" **

Naruto snickered at Kurama's reaction. He left his mindscape and was lucky to find out that they, the titans, haven't moved. He started to go forward, but he didn't expect for Koios' sword to come down and hit the place he just was a few seconds ago, burying it's self hilt deep. His eyes widen at the sight.

"Lady luck must be on my side today" he thought. He then used _Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampar_t to give himself the high ground. He then used Saiken's chakra and performed the _Explosive Bubble _jutsu. Koios and Atlas saw the bubbles and roared with mockery at the attack.

"Is that bubbles?" Asked Hyperion to Oceanus. He nodded. "Is he lost his mind or something?"

Oceanus answered, "if we were in the water air cam kill fish, and if what I think is true, then those bubbles are not normal." the group nodded and returned to watch the fight. Koios leaped forward to get to the top of the new earth rampart. However he had to go though the bubble mines, needless to say, the result was pretty for him; it was for those that watched him.

They watched as the dusk filled sky lit up with explosions that acted like fireworks. They watched as Koios went bouncing around like the ball in a pinball machine. Just as he was about to land on the rampart, naruto hit him with a chakra powered punch rocking him into the ground below. He groaned and glared at the human that has given him so much pain.

Atlas recovered from his shock about his uncle being a ball (inside he was in tears in laughter) ran forward to the cliff side. Upon reaching it he started to climb up, bypassing the bubble mines. Naruto saw this and used Zabuza Momochi's Hiding in the Mist Technique to cover the area in fog. Atlas made it to the top, and shortly after Koios joined him. Their eyes narrowed towards the mist and they walked forward... into the mist.

-Line Break-

Zoe groaned as she started to wake up. The thing that had kidnapped her was no were to be seen. He looked around and slowly sat up. She was in a cave of sorts, lit with some sort of bio-glow. Her head hurt from the blow that the thing had done to knock her out after he had separated her from Naruto. She felt under her dress and felt the dagger that he had given her after they had met.

Taking it in hand she slowly wandered down a path hoping to find a way out. She went a ways before she heard voices quickly looking around she ran over to a crack in the tunnel's wall and slipped though, and just in time too.

"**The commander wants that Hesperide** **unharmed and unspoiled. She is bait and once he is done with her she is to be returned to Atlas."**

"**Blah, whats the point. If she is whole or not is doesn't matter, only that she is alive so that he knows that there is a innocent that needs help. The master wants him to suffer for his victory over our forces at the battle so long ago."**

"**It matters because we need the Titans to make sure that the humans do not know the truth. If they are kept like animals then they will never be as powerful as they can be. And if she suffers to quickly, he wouldn't take the bite."**

Zoe's eyes widen with shock and worry. "Naruto" she thought with fear. She was shaken from her thoughts when a shadow fell over her hiding stop. A clawed hand grasped at the entrance of the crack, and her breath froze.

"**Wait, I smell something."** said the voice that belonged to the owner of the hand. **"****It smells like a maiden."**

"**There's the daughter of Atlas in the cavern ahead. She maybe a maiden still. That is what you smell most likely." **There was quiet and then the first voice spoke up again.

"**You are most likely right. Let's get back to the party. Soon, our greatest adversary will be in chains, kneeing before our master."**

The hand disappeared and Zoe heard the foot steps grow fainter and fainter. After waiting a minute she released the air she didn't know she was holding. As she raced down the corridor the gears in her head were turning. Was Naruto the adversary that they wanted in chins? If not, who? And why did it matter that she was to be unharmed?

Something was going on, something that was bigger than what she had first believed. She had no way of knowing that she had just became a piece of a game far bigger than what the oldest of beings new of. A game that was far bigger than space and time.

.

.

.

.

"Sir the enemy has taken a hostage and is holding her in a fortress in Greece. The enemy seems to be ready for something. Also the Titans seem to be acting reathure strange as of late. Orders?"

"Let's wait it out for a bit. We do not know what the enemy is up too and I do not need to send men into a trap. Is that clear?

"Crystal."

**Wow seven chapters up. The story will soon be taking a turn into the modern world of the Percy Jackson series. Just to make thins clear for those who like to know what his parentage is, the next few chapters will tell you what it maybe. **

**Please review and thanks to those who do and did**


	8. The enemy steps in

I do not own the Percy Jackson series or Naruto. If I did I wouldn't have ended them where they did

"thoughts"

"**NARUTO" **tailed beasts, Demons

"_jutsu"_

"What is this place?" Thought Fox as he and his team went thorough a a hallway that was hidden from sight. As they went down they saw strange carvings placed the walls every few feet. One showed three beings with a hundred hands. Another showed several one eyed beings. Farther down they was a carving of Gaia and a man they didn't know. "Is like a record of the past?"

"No, these carvings are older then the fortress' stones. It seems that there was something here before the fortress was even constructed." While Fox and Wolf talked, Bear was looking at the strange markings at the end of the hall. The markings had no order and seemed to be arranged at random. There was a single tile missing at the bottom right hand side.

Curious, he placed his hand on a tile on the top left and leaned against it. To his shock and surprise, the row of tiles glided down. "Its a puzzle" he mused. He started at the earnest not noticing the pair of eyes watching him, silent in the shadows. It's tongue flickered in and out of its mouth.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but doesn't that picture look like dad?"

"Let me see" Wolf looked at an every old picture, one of the oldest carvings. The paint was mostly fade or in some parts crumpled due to the passage of time, but the picture was clear if one looked just right. It was a scene depicting a battle, one that must have been massive in size and shape. Though out the scene there was damaged and war torn buildings that once been an architect's dream to build.

Great spires and towers rose over the land, fields of flowers of many kinds; all shown that once was, but now burned and wasted. One the left side the picture showed a dark army made up of all sorts of shady creatures like the ones he had fought earlier, strange beasts and monsters. But one part of the army filled him with a greater fear and dread then ever before. In the front center, behind a vanguard of troops as a strange man-like person that was about six and a half feet in height . His face and body was hidden under a ragged cloak, but Wolf knew he must of been very good looking; but the feeling of dread made him realize that this man was not to be trusted.

While the army was armed with swords, bows, spears and other weaponry, he held onto a great blade made of a shadowy black and gray-white metal that was five feet long and jagged edges. He held it pointed to the ground to the left and with his right hand pointed towards the other side of the picture. On the right side of the picture was another army. Unlike the first one, Wolf had a feeling of wonder, peace, and pride.

Golden and white armor they wore of great design, over togas and dresses. Helmets of silver and bronze they donned and shields of steel. Some had bows and were firing towards the other army. All of them had great wings like a bird on their backs of many colors and sizes. They all seemed to be fighting to protect something and were fighting off the darker army. But it was the warrior in the lead of the army that had Wolf feel something, almost recognition.

He was about seven feet tall, blonde hair that fell down his head similar to a waterfall. In his right hand he wield a broad sword make of white silver trimmed around the edges with gold. He had a bronze breastplate that had a design etched in with gold. An armored kilt covered his legs and plain sandals he wore on his feet. Great white wings he flew upon towards the cloaked figure on the left, leading the white army forward. A simple helmet made of steel rest on his head covering most of his hair. But it was his face that drawn in Fox and Wolfs attention. Deep blue eyes that were harden due to fighting a friend turned foe the rested in a face that was almost beautiful and full of strength. His mouth was a thin line, a mix of rightness anger and sadness on his face.

It looked like Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father.

-Line Break-

Rhea was tired, happy, and worried. She had just given birth to Zeus and was filled with joy (after all, what mother is not affected with love of her children?) but she was afraid that Kronos would find out if she didn't return to his throne soon. She knew that Hagno and her sister would be able to take care of Zeus and the goat Amaltheia would be able to give him food and drink.

Now her thoughts were on that strange blonde haired mortal. Every time she looked at Zeus she was reminded of Naruto, of his powerful, innocent, and knowledgeable eyes. She sighed, and Hagno, who was passing by after getting some water from the stream to clean up the mess after the birthing process, stopped ant turned to her. "Is there something wrong my lady?"

"No Hagno, there's nothing wrong," Rhea said with a sign. Hagno, sensing there was more sat down next to Rhea and waited. She did not have to wait long till Rhea continued. "Its odd really. Here I am, Queen of the Titans, ruler of the known world, yet I am feeling for a mere mortal. I cannot help myself to think of him."

Far away hidden in the underbrush to hide from the group of women made up of Titanesses and numphs, Naruto sneezed. "is someone talking about me" he thought.

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

"Stay away!"

"Perhaps it is because he is fighting the impossible and is giving up his life so that Zeus can live. You said that he told you he would help his precious people and he has a strong dislike for those that are cruel to others."

"Maybe. I just hope he makes it." Rhea stared out towards the sky and prayed that he would live.

-Line Break-

(play the mission impossible theme song here)

"Ok, you two teams go down that way. Use formation a. the rest of you use formation be. Lets move out."

"Sir yes sir" came the replies of the groups. While the two teams split off towards the entrance, the rest wen toward the throne room. Those that were in the group that left the two teams know that they had little time and speed was everything. Team leader Alpha took a fūma shuriken from a seal and threw it forward, beheading two guards that had been about to look their way.

They were lucky that no one was around to see or hear. The group made their way forward, killing as many guards as possible and splitting off at conjunctions. They frog-leaped team till there was three left; Rat, Mouse, and team leader Alpha. The leader held up his hand and signaled that thee was six monsters guarding the doors to the throne room. The trio wall climbed up the wall and onto the ceiling.

They each centered above row of the monsters, placing them to be able to kill one and quickly follow though and kill another. Unsealing swords they fell and impaled their first targets by driving the tips of their sword though their heads. The remaining guards leaped back, drawing their weaponry. The trio got a good look at the enemy. Black and gray armor, spears and shields, and blank black masks.

The foes attacked each other within seconds. If one looked it seemed to be a deadly yet beautiful dance of blades, fists and kicks. The fighter leaped back and forth, and the Naruto clones were worried. They were all equal in skill and it wouldn't be long till enemy reinforcements come.

The two teams from earlier had reached the doors to the fortress that led outside. Now they had to fight two giants that froze everything each time they struck the ground. "_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"_ one of the clones shouted expelling a fireball on the closer ice monster. In roared as it was burned but as the clone thought, it didn't go down, thought it had some server burns.

Another clone got an idea. Signaling the one that used the fireball he gave the sign for a Cooperation Ninjutsu. Both did the signs and shouted out, "_Futon: Atsugai_ / _Katon: Zukokku_."

the blast of wind and fire combines and struck true, killing the monsters. However the shock wave dispelled most of the clones leaving only one survivor. Taking out a brush and ink, he quickly paints a timer lock seal on the doors. Even thought he could just make a lock seal, it made more sense to him if Kronos came home, try to open the doors and run into them to get them to open. If done right the doors would open on their own, springing the trap he was getting set up for the Titan.

The sounds of combat came form outside the doors to the throne room was heard echoing throughout the great hall. At the end of the hall was Kronos' throne, made from a single slab of obsidian, encrusted with gold and diamonds; alone being sat in it. His fingers tapped on one of the armrests while the other held his chin.

His features were hidden in shadow, but if one was to see his smile they would see that it was full of hate, darkness, loathing, and patience. He chucked lightly as he felt all the battles that the strange human fought in. He was surprised when the human came into this realm, but it mattered not. The brat was making it easier for Kronos children to one day over throw him.

The Titan lord was nothing more than a pawn now, having outlived his purpose for awhile now. It did not matter if he was defeated now or later, he could be risen unless he faded. He wanted to thank the human for making the Titan's hate grow, it was such a wonderful thing. When he had first whispered in his ear he was so easy to manipulate, so easy to turn against his father, unlike the mother who took years too slow.

He felt an shock wave go though the fortress and sighed. The ice monsters and guards that he have gave to Kronos were no big lost, after all, he could always make or get more (former and latter in that order). He thoughts were interrupted by the same being that Kronos talked to. "Report."

The being gave a shudder and kneed low to the being on the throne. Without looking at the shadowy figure he spoke. "Master, it seems that the human defeated the ones that you sent to guard Rhea."

"Why are you telling me this. I already know of it," the figure sat up and leaned forward causing the winged being to wimpier in fear. He laughed in his mind darkly at this. "So, unless you have some... knowledgeable piece of intelligence that I have yet to learn..."

"Yes, yes!" The being cried out, fearing for his life. The master did not take kindly to those who were late or who failed. "One of our men have captured one of Atlas's daughters, the one that is called Zoe. We believe that she would be the perfect bait for the mortal, then with both of them in the same place we can trap anyone who comes to save them."

"hmm, a good plan, yes a good plan. Perfectly simple, yet I have a problem with it."

"My lord?" asked the winged one, "what is the trouble with it?"

"The is no trouble with it, nothing at all. Its just I have a problem with you. I have a mission for you in order for you to keep your miserable life. Three of the mortal's living shadows are about to break into the hidden room in the fortress below. You are to kill them and then go back to his realm and kill him before he comes here. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." rising and bowing again, the second figure left via shadow. The one on the throne say back, enjoying the feeling of the cold on his back. It was nothing if he failed to kill the blonde, after all, all that mattered was to separate him from the tailed beasts and the sage's power. Without that, he was just a regular mortal.

Thinking back he remembered when he stopped the feud between the sage's sons and their reincarnations. Oh, he hated that. The best of feuds took long times to cultivate and care for. It would be fitting if he died and made it seemed he was murdered. The shinobi world would go back to be under his control and war, hate, disease, and all sorts of nasty things could be bred by the darkness in men's hearts.

He got up from the throne and started to walk towards the nearest window. The window showed out towards Crete, where the new immortal, Zeus was born. Yes, he knew of his birth. However his eyes were looking at a spot in the distance. His lips frowned when he felt that the clone that was with Zoe earlier got defeated. It made no difference. It just made the game more fun.

A snake slithered towards him and raised its head to the beings hand. It was large and seemed different than a normal snake. That was because this was Python, the guard of the Delphic oracle and Gaia's dragon. However he was also one of the beings best operatives, and pledged his loyalty to only the dark figure.

"The boy found the hall, as you know, master." The being nodded to this. "I made sure that they did not open the vault. However they were close to completing the puzzle."

The figure's eyes narrowed at that. The vault was never been opened ever sense the fall of Ouranos. In it was things that the figure did not want the Titans to get their hands on. Truth. The word sounded foul in his mind. No, it would not do if the Titans or the newest generation of immortals got their hands on it. He had already made sure that the Oracle could never revel the truth of the past to the immortals and to lesser extent, the humans.

"Head back to your cave. Your information was useful." Python seemed to bow and then disappear. The figure looked at the spot where he had been for the entire talk. He then disappeared in a vortex of shadow and fire.

-Line Break-

Naruto was tired; even with his almost godly stamina and ninja training. He hadn't been this tired sense the forth shinobi war. However, it can be said that in that war he did rest, by dieing. Also he at that time only had to fight his enemies in waves, not a consent stream of them. In order that he fought against was the horde of white Zetsu (and throughout the fight), reincarnation of deceased ninja, Obito, Madara, Kaguya, and Sasuke (Thought he and Sasuke needed to fight to get it out of their systems).

"Hey Kurama, is there anyone nearby?"

"**How should I know... I've been fighting Kronos while you were busy being bait for a bunth of hot females." **Naruto anime face fell/tripped. **_"_****Also can you stop shouting, our heads are killing us."**

"I'm not shouting ya fox." Kurama didn't answer. Naruto had finally escaped the rabid females by having his clones due the _reverse Sexy no Jutsu. _It gave him enough time to get out of the area before the women awoke. But then the memories came form the clones mass dispelling. He was just on the shore of a lake. In the center of the lake he could sense the odd chakra of the monsters he kept meeting.

Now to get there. He had tried to water walk, but the piranha like fish the size of sharks were hard to get by. Even worse there was a giant, thingy, the size of one of the biju with looks of nasty barbed tentacles with poison. How he knew about the beast, luck and fast feet. He was a third of the way to the island by the shortest route and had just wasted a bunch of chakra to get there to avoid the piranha sharks, and saw bunch of bubbles heading towards a duck. The duck, he had thought, was were the predators weren't.

That was before it was shredded in the most gruesome of manners. One moment there was a duck, the next, blood and flesh spread all over. He had never ran so fast to get off the lake as fast as he did. So now he was at the shore, hoping that the monster either left the area or Zoe used the special kunai he had given her. It had taken him most of his time ever sense the forth war to make it. His heritage, the move that his father had made after copying the second Hokage, the Flying Thunder God Technique. However he didn't know if she had it or if the enemy had taken it.

He could go the Uzumaki clan way. Go big, go loud and just charge right in. However that would endanger a friend's life. He could swear that he heard a male cheer for him to do so, but he thought it was the lack of rest. Its not as if somebody was watching him judging his actions like he was a character from story, comic, or manga...right?

That would be absurd.

-Line Break-

"Look out!"

"Its right behind you!"

"AAAAAH"

"Mercy! Pl..!"

"My leg, oh Kami, my leg!"

"They just got though the third to last barrier, my lady, if this keeps up we will have to evacuate the city."

"My lady, your orders. MY LADY!"

" I don't understand. He shouldn't be awakening! The seal should keep him imprisoned, why are we under attack by his army... unless.."

"Unless what my lady?"

"Remember what the stories said about Mōryō? They said he was a demon form another world. And if I am right, we are facing an army of demons from that world." Lady Shion looked out the window over her kingdom. Multiple seal barriers were erected to defend the city from the invading army. So far the enemy had broken though several of the barriers. Now there was only the walls and the last of the seal barriers to defend her people. "Has Konoha gotten out message?"

"Unknown, if the messenger hawks had survived this long then yes, Konoha has gotten our message by now. But it would take them a long time for a counter army to get here."

"How long?"

"Two, maybe three days."

"Then the land of demons is done for."

**Please view and leave a comment. I like getting information back so I can make my story all the better**


	9. Count down till the end

I do not own Naruto or the Percy Jackson universe's.

I do own the rights to read them and make stories on fanfiction thought hee hee

Naruto was never one to dream about much. When he did it was about ramen, or the war. But right now it was different. He dreamt that he was in a cavern with several others fighting shadows. To his left there was a boy with a glowing bronze sword and with black hair. He was shouting something to a blonde hair girl who was on the ground, with a shadow about to stab her with a dagger.

To his left was a boy with curly black hair with a sledge hammer. He was using fire to fight his enemy, but his foe was using fire as well. Naruto's dream body did a back flip to avoid being hit by a sword. when he was in the air he watched as a girl with a sliver glow around her shot sliver tipped arrows at her foe, but the shadow blocked useing a shield.

Naruto slashed with a sword and was blocked by his unknown foe. No matter how hard he tried, his dream self would not look at his foe. It was if there was something blocking him from seeing it's face. Naruto jumped as a blast of lighting nearly roasted him. his dream self shouted something to a blonde hair guy, who was exchanging blows with his enemy, while shooting bolts of lighting.

He heard a cry of pain and stole a glance toward's the girl on the ground, now sporting a bleeding dangling arm, clearly useless. The shadow seemed to be smiling and enjoying her cries of suffering. The boy with the strange bronze sword seemed to be in anger and was trying to reach the girl, but his foe wouldn't allow him. A girl with a golden spear ran and slammed the butt of it on the enemy of the blonde making her fall.

Her own foe, however, swept her of her feet. But she rolled and jabbed her spear in its direction. He wanted to see more but he was being pushed back by his foe. No matter what he tried, his foe countered. He was tired, and his musles shook with every blow. Hie opponent, however, wasn't. Naruto over extended a thrust and his foe capitized on it.

He gasped as the blade slid though his ribs. It was then a flash of fire crossed over his and his foes head did he see its face. The shadow spoke one word that sent chills down his spine. One word that terrorified his soul.

"SOON"

-Line Break-

Sasuke bit the side of his cheek in frustration. It was frustrating that he, a war vertern and a shinobi, was capured by these...things. The girl that the monster used to render him powerless was with him in the cage that was lined with chakra draining and disurpion seals. His hand were tied to the top and his feet to the bottom in an X position.

The girl told him what happed with the best of her ability. She said that at sunset three days ago a group of dark covered men came to the town. They didn't stay for long and everyone was glad too. They weren't nice and they felt dark. Sasuke asked her what she meant. She said the same thing. They were dark. Like the lights of their beings weren't there.

Sasuke eyed the masked guards that ringed the cage. There was five of 'em, each with armor of unknown metal and design plus with axes and crossbows. Four of them at each corner and the last was driving the cart. Sasuke didn't know what the creatures that were pulling the cart were. There were two of them and they looked like they came from a bad dream. They had the body of a gorilla with shark like scales, their heads were a wolfs but with manibles like a spider. A thick, barbed tails swayed behind them as they moved forward. (AN. think of stormfly from how to train your dragon for the tail)

Sasuke thought of the demon that caught him and what it called him. "Grandsom of Loki," it said as Sasuke was kneeing before him in chains, powerless to help the girl after he was hit with a seal. Sasuke didn't know who this Loki was, but the thing seemed to be amused by this.

The girl shivered as a cold wind blew and pull the shirt she was wearing closer to her body to keep warm. She wimpered as the stench of rotting meat and fleash wash over them from the breeze. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the cart was pulled over a hill at the sight before him. There in the distance was the Capital of the land of demons, but it was the sight of the army attacking it that knew something big was happening.

-Line Break-

"My bugs have something," Said Shino. The group of Konoha ninja were resting in the ruins of a burned down town. Parts of it were still smothering but it was the pile of bodies in the center of the town that had their attention.

"What is it?" Asked Ino as she tried not to vomit at the sight of an inpaled baby that was set up like a prize kill for all to see.

"It seems that whatever happen to Naruto has happen to Sasuke-"

"Sasuke was here?" Innteruped Sakara

"-As I was saying... I believe that a group of unknown hostiles is trying to weaken the Elemental nations for an attack. If Naruto is removed from the allying villages' total military power and if Sasuke is killed we may have a war. The reason I have come to this is because there are multiple chakra signatures in the area and several that are like that of the one that was found near Narutos last position."

"Troublesome," wispered Shikamura.

-Line Break-

Naruto glared at the island. He had just tried to fly after he and the biju regained as much chakra sa they could after his nap. It didn't work. The reason? His mind got the memories of all the clones from Kronos' fortess and the backlash of their very painful deaths caused him to lose focus on useing his chakra. He then fell into the water where the wild life was there to greet him. With open mouths rimmed with teeth.

'OW' he thought as he removed several teeth from his behind. 'At least the fish that got me tastes good.'

Naruto then remebered something. He got up an ran along the shore line till he got to a large rock. Leaping to the top he grinned at the sight that was hidden under the lake. A hidden path. Seeing a rock the as jetting out, he pressed it. There was a roaring sound and a rock path rose from the water, all the way to the island.

"YES!" Cryed Naruto as he leaped onto the path and started to run. If he was paying attention he would have seen a shadow leave the rock and start to follow him, all the while the path dissapeared behind the shadow.

Naruto, after running for five minutes, stood at the base of a door inbedded in the cliffs of the island. He was tried and close to saving Zoe. However, the lock was not letting him though the doors. He tried everything: the lock picking skills he had learned over time to a full blown Rasen Shuriken. Now he was thinking fo useing a full blown Biju bomb on the doors.

"So what does an ape trying to be like his betters doing here? Don't answer, one's meal shouldn't talk after all. Even if its got some bite."

"Whos there!?"

"No one that your care about, Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of his name. he know that voice, one that hunted his dreams from the war. The owner of the vocie chucled at the sight. "Perhaps my new benfactors were right about you. You had gotten stronger, but not smarter. Think boy."

"Black Zetsu," said Naruto, "You should still be locked up with your so called mother in her centeral reality." The now named Black Zetsu hissed at that. Naruto was now on high alert. If his foe had escaped, did that mean that Kaguya did as well? He tried to contact Kurama and the other tailed beasts but something stopped him from reaching his friends.

"Yes that prison that you and that other boy, Sasuke was it, did what you set off to do. However there are those who are more powerful than even mother. After you and your friends left, a figure came and released us. He promised us revenge on you and gave mother enough chakra to live again. He also gave me this body so I could take the Biju from you."

Black zetsu stepped into the light and Naruto knew that he was in a fight for his life. Black zetsu had a body that would be diffcult to beat. Like when all the times Naruto had seen him the body was blacker than black with red eyes. He had an extra set of joints in his legs and a second pair of arms. The bottem pair had axes while the top ones had whips made of chains that ha spikes on each link.

Whipping one of the foward in a ark at Naruto he yelled out, "Die!" Naruto dodged by leaping over the chain but the other one came crashing down on top of him. Naruto screamed as the spikes ripped out chunks of fleash as it fell across is body. Zetsu reared his hand back that was holding onto that chain, pulling the whip out of Naruto's body with bloody affect. Naruto's healing factor kicked in but he had a nasty wound around his torso where the chain had wrapped itself.

Naruto quickly rolled to the left as the chains came crashing down on the spot he had just been at. Rolling onto his feet he grabbed a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it at Zetsu. Weaving though several hand signs he shouted out, "Kunai Explosive tag shadow jutsu!" The single projectile turned into hundreds of them, all heading for Zetsu.

Naruto bit back a curse when Zetsu summend a mud wall to protect himself from the attack. a dust cloud rose from the attack and Naruto covered his eyes while sending chakra to his ears so he could dodge any attack his enemy would do. He was luck he did because he heard the sound of displaced air coming from his right. He flipped forward as a ax came down fast and another in a swipe.

Naruto unsealed his staff. It was a work of art given to him from the land of Iron as a gift. It was six feet in lenght and made of chakra metal. Its metal gleamed in the light of the sun as it blocked his foe's whip. The ash, smoke, and dust cleared showing that Black zetsu had lost upper right arm from the attack. He growled at Naruto and they leaped apart. Both got into their respective stances.

Naruto's stance was a low one. his left hand held the staff behind him while his right was in front with a fist. His feet where spread apart off to the sides while his upper body was tilted at a 45 degree angle towards his opponent. Black zetsu had his body angled to Naruto in a relaxed pose. However his Upper left arm was spinning the whip very fast above his head.

Naruto created two shaow clones which split up and took positions around Zetsu so that he was encircled. Nodding to his clones they raced forward towards Zetsu. Zetsu smirked and when Naruto saw it, it was to late in see. Swinging his whip Zetsu was able to wrap it around the clone coming from his left weapon and send it into the second clone on its right which was blocking an ax. Naruto himself leaped back when wooden spikes rose from the ground in front of him.

"Dangnegite-shiscabob-fairies" Said Naruto As he raced around the barrier. His clone had forced Black zetsu to let go of an ax, which was now enbedded in the doorway. Naruto and his clone nodded to each other. Naruto twisted a part of the his staff and swung. Zetsu smirked as he saw that the staff as going to miss him.

"You mis-" he started to say till curved blades came from both ends. Black zetsu dodeged, however lost his other upper arm. Naruto smiled at that, but lost his smile when his clone was behead. Both fighters got into a complex danceof blades as they tried to overwhem the other. Naruto with his bladed staff and Black zetsu with his ax and whip.

Both fighters eyes were narrowed and looking for any sign of weakness. Sweat dripped down Naruto's face and he realized something. In the distance he saw that the path they were on was falling apart. He guessed he had less then three minutes to get in or become fish food. He could see a shadow in the water and he wasn't ready for a close look.

The sound of his Staff breaking in two snapped him from his thoughts. Zetsu had spilt his weapon in two even parts. Taking one he threw it and the blade sunk into the cliff, along with the whip trapping it. Seeing that, both fighters threw away their weapons and went hand to hand.

-Line Break-

Kronos was heading towards his home along with the rest of his brethern. He was tired and angry. He and the rest of the titans: Koios, Altas, Iapetus, Oceanus, and the rest of the male titans that Naruto had met were thinking of that strange human. Some thought that he was funny and wish to meet him again. Others wanted to torture him for what he did.

Kronos sighed when he saw the doors of his home. "Home Sweet Home" he stated as he and the rest walked to the doors. Reaching out Kronos grasped the handles on the doors and lit up like a christmas tree. Kronos screached as thousands of volts of electricty ran thourgh him shocking him like a cartoon.

He fell backwards stunned and his family roared at the flabbergasted look on his face. He rose with smoke coming from his ears. In his anger his slammed his fist into the ground. As soon as his fist conneted to the ground, a bowing glove sprang up, hitting him in the sweet area. He collasped again, holding onto his area cursing the blonde hair being.

"When I get my hands on that brat" he thought darkly. Far away Naruto shuddered and almost lost his footing. Kronos got up again and glared at his brothers, who were on the ground crying from the pranks set on Kronos in laughter. Kronos smirked when he blasted them and they cryed out.

Once more he got up and kicked the door open. He spoke out three words "Ha beat that" before he was booted out of the fortess by a giant boot. He screamed as he flew though the air and Koios turn to his fellow titans.

"So, whos going in frist?"

Yeah another chapter done. Please Please review, i like getting info on how i did and how i can make my story(s) better.


	10. AN

I am leaving the story due to lack of plot and story line. to those who liked it fear not, i am going to write it again this timein a manner that makes sense and not randomness. lack of public interest is also a factor. i like to thank those who reveiwed.

the title of the new story will be: Naruto, the part angel demigod


End file.
